User talk:Diepthuyvy
Welcome Hi, thanks for editing and welcome to ! If this is your first time on a wiki and you need help on getting started on editing, I'd suggest reading the following below: * Completely new to editing? Read and browse Wikia's beginner's guide to get started. * New to wikis and confused by wikia's syntax and markup system? Read here or here to get a quick overview. * Want to test out how your edits will look? Create a . Sandboxes allow you to test and experiment with your edits. You can create your own sandbox by clicking . * Follow the guidelines listed in our style guide to improve the look and consistency of our articles! * Be sure to read and pay close attention to the rules stipulated in our uploading policy when uploading an image. * Do not contribute writings that are not your own. This includes copying and pasting sections of articles from different websites. Ready to help out? Here's a few things you can do to pitch in: * Help complete the goals set out in the wiki's To Do List. * Expand articles that are marked as stubs. * Fill in missing movesets and fighting style descriptions on the character pages. * Create new the wiki needs. Please note that this is an automated message. However, if you still have any questions feel free to leave a message at the community portal, the forums or on my talk page and I'll see what I can do! When leaving your message, please be sure to sign your name by typing ~~~~. Have fun and enjoy your stay! -- Kyosei (Talk) 14:07, January 5, 2013 Image Issues I understand you want to contribute to this site with whatever info or media you managed to find, but all of us have to follow certain rules and regulations first in order to keep things less cluttered. Please read this before uploading anymore character images. Two images for the '''default' appearance is the norm. It's a fight to the finish for that second image most of the time. An easy way of looking at it is this:'' *''Treasure Box artwork + 3D render = complete; no more is needed'' *''Treasure Box artwork but no 3D render = concept artwork okay'' *''No Treasure Box artwork; two images of same character attire/weapon acceptable'' *''Main visual or any available image given for said character in other Koei franchises (but you primarily upload Warriors related things, so this might not apply to your question directly)'' Any more than two –especially for the always-changing-their-looks-anyways-in-their-series-''Warriors-characters– is prone to deletion. That's to prevent over flooding the character galleries for one game, since image spam isn't really the point of this wiki. Usually one image per alternate outfit or non-''Warriors'' game appearance is acceptable.'' So, say if you were to upload any ''Warriors concept artwork for Zhou Tai, Xiahou Dun, Goemon, Yukimura, and so on right now, they would likely get deleted. These characters already have more than enough images to display their default and differing appearances throughout the Warriors franchises, and they doesn't need any more to establish that fact. Concept art for any alternate outfits/downloadable outfits they have as well would likely be deleted at this point, as they would be considered too excessive.'' The only exceptions to this so far would be the collaboration characters, ala Ryu Hayabusa and company. Multiple images for them are allowed to reflect that they have been a guest in "so-and-so" many games. Sake neko 04:36, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Furthermore, you must put each image you upload into its proper category or the administrator may feel compelled to delete it. I know all of this may seem overwhelming for a beginning editor, but just take one step at a time to figure things out, alright? I bid you good luck. Humble Novice (talk) 00:35, January 20, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you for sharing better images of those custom PS3 themes with us, but please remember to check if other versions have already been uploaded beforehand so you can replace them easily instead of uploading duplicate pictures. Humble Novice (talk) 01:30, April 26, 2013 (UTC)